


Wrong place, too loud

by Tetralea



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Loud Sex, Loud Tom, Loud Tom Holland, Mouth Covering, Needy Tom Holland, Quickies, Sex, Vaginal Sex, cum covered panties, cum wearing, sex in childhood bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: Tom was away doing a press tour and the day when he arrives home you need to attend at his family’s house for a lunch. And then it is kind of obvious what happens. Pure filth.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Wrong place, too loud

It wasn’t even that long ago since Tom have left for the press tour, but it felt like an eternity to you. You knew he would arrive home today, but what you haven’t expected was and invitation for family celebration to his parents’ house. Not like you have had any big plans for the day. You knew he would be exhausted and worn out from the flying and with all the mess with the time zones, but you did expect to do something fun at night at least.

He was the first to arrive there, but he never got out of the car. No, he was waiting for you. Texting you to join him for a few minutes before going in. He knew the both of you way too much by now. It was like this all the time, all the damn time he had to leave and leaving you at home. Whenever you met, the two of you were insatiable, unable to keep your hands of off each other. Just like now. The second you climbed into the backseat of the car he pulled you into his lap, kissing you, whispering sweet nothings into your ears, telling you how much you have missed you, how many times he wanted to leave everything and just come home to you. Minutes passed by and it was time to get out of the car and get through the lunch somehow, but you couldn’t. Tom didn’t do much to hide the fact how much he wanted you, is large hands were roaming over your body, squeezing and kneading your hips, waist, breasts and kissed you until you were breathless. Small pleas and barely there whimpers leaving his lips. He was dancing at the verge of sanity. He wanted to tell the driver to get back in the car and take you home, so he can take care of you, so he can do all the things he was imagining while he touched himself during the many nights alone. However, he promised, he will be with his parents for lunch which he deeply regretted by now. He felt like his body was on fire, like every touch of yours just added to the tight need in his stomach and he couldn’t take it anymore. But also, he promised he would be there. It was and endless battle and it was impossible to win with you on his lap, grinding into him, making himself hard already.

‘Darling. Darling, please, we need to get out, we need to go in there and act normal. Okay?’ He asked but even he was unsure about his decision. You could see the struggle in his eyes and it nearly killed you.

Sure, you have made a promise, but you wanted nothing more than go home and let him fuck you senseless again and again during.

‘Okay.’ You nodded quickly. ‘Okay, let’s go in.’ You agreed and sucked in a breath when you lifted yourself from is lap and felt how wet you become already.

A few deep breaths in and out, quick adjustments of the clothes and the door was opening, Tom’s parents and brothers greeting to two of you.

It wasn’t even ten minutes into the conversation in the kitchen while helping with the food, when Tom cleared his throat and tried to act like someone who just remembered something.

‘We will be here in a second!’ Tom smiled at his mom and grabbed your hand. ‘I just really want to show her something!’ He excused himself and pulled you out of the room, towards the stairs. He didn’t say a word about what was so important suddenly, but you followed him anyway. He was in a hurry, practically running upstairs, still holding onto your hand.

You had some ideas where all of this led to, and you just hoped that Tom had the same thoughts. Since he got out of that cabhe couldn’t think straight, and his mind was racing to get the opportunity to do something about the tension in his body.

Tom have pulled you into his room, holding your hand tightly as he closed the door and with the same movement, he pushed you against it. It wasn’t even a second when he looked you in the eyes before he kissed you.

It was hot and heavy with need. Tom’s hands were gripping your hips, holding you in one place while his chest was pressed to yours, pinning you to the door.

‘I need you.’ He breathed out between the feverish kisses, his soft lips always getting back to yours. Kissing and biting them, his tongue swiping through your plump lips, making you sigh into his.

You would have said something but all you could do was whimper against his mouth and pull on his soft locks, trying to get him even closer to yourself.

‘I know, it’s not the best place, darling.’ His words come out as whisper, muffled by your neck under his lips.

A shiver run down on your spine as Tom’s warm, large hands slipped under your dress. ‘How convenient.’ He sucked onto your collarbone with a smug smirk. ‘Wearing a shirt dress.’

You fought back a moan as his nails run up on your thighs until they reached the line of your panties. ‘I kind of hoped… ah fuck!’ Your head hit the door with a loud thud as Tom cupped your pussy through your panties. ‘Sorry.’ You whispered, but it seemed like nothing could bother Tom and change his mind and not fucking you then and there. He shook his head with a grin before kissing you again, hot and messy. There was a small push on your side as he moved the both of you from the door to the wall next to it. Those long fingers were on your panties in no time, drawing agonizingly long lines from your entrance to your clit and back.

‘You hoped that this would happen, huh?’ The shudder running through you was clearly visible as Tom buttoned down your dress with one hand, still stroking your now soaked through panties. ‘God, look at you. So, fucking pretty, darling.’ You had to close your eyes to compose yourself. You loved this, loved when Tom got all needy, voice getting deeper and his accent thicker than ever. It never failed to arouse you even more, sending a fresh gush of wetness to your folds. You wanted him so badly, your pussy clenched around thin air.

Tom pushed your bralette up to your chest, his dark brown eyes taking you in, before he sucked onto your nipple, making you jump. Usually he would have took his time, kiss and taste every inch of your body before sucking on your nipples, but he was more than impatient now. So were you. There was a small clicking noise when you undid his belt and pants, after unbuttoning his shirt, doing your best to push them down on his pretty, narrow hips.

He kissed your skin under your breast when you pushed down his boxers as well, taking his cock into your hand. Just as you touched it, he bit you a little, trying to muffle his desperate whimper. It took only a few strokes for him to completely loose it. He was rock hard and leaking, the tip of his cock red and incredibly sensitive.

‘I’m sorry, love.’ His voice was shaking, as his fingers wrapped around yours as a warning to let him go for a second. ‘I wanted to do this right.’ Tom practically moaned as he wrapped one leg around his hips, pulled your soaked panties to the side and lined up at your entrance. ‘I just need you.’ Your head was spinning, and he kissed you trying to keep the both of you quiet when he pushed into you. It was hard not to make any noise and to keep your hands on his clothes instead of his perfect body to not to leave any marks when he bottomed out with the first thrust, sliding into you easier than ever. ‘God, you are so wet for me, darling.’

His movements were smooth, and he started to fuck you without a second thought, fast and desperate against the wall. It escalated quickly, and you were biting down on his shoulder, clinging onto him, holding onto his shoulders with both hands and at the same time. Tom held your hips and thigh encouraging you to move against him as both of you were chasing your highs.

You got close before you even noticed, you were more turned on than ever before. This was new and forbidden at the same time. Sneaking around in his parent’s house, Tom taking you so wretched and raw, his cock being rock hard and pulsing inside of your sensitive cunt. He was loud, louder than usually which riled you up even more, knowing you are the person who makes him feel like this, whom he needed so badly, even in this situation. It drove you right to the edge. Tom was whining and panting against your lips when your hands moved on their own, one sliding to cover his mouth and the other one to the back of his head to secure the other one.

‘Fuck.’ The moment you opened your eyes, you fall over the edge, your orgasm hitting you with force, making you quiver and trash against the wall. It was a sight to see him like this, your hand covering his mouth keeping him quiet, his brows furrowed, eyes opened and pleading, begging to you to push him over. He was loud as he come, moaning against your hand, his cock pulsing and filling you up nicely, his muscles tensing with the force of it.

It was the small whines what made you realise that you could let him go now. At the second Tom’s head fall onto your shoulder, pulling you into a tight and tired hug. ‘This was…’ He was still panting.

‘Amazing! Yeah. Jesus.’ You giggled and kissed his hair gently.

‘I love you and I have missed you so much!’ Tom lifted his gaze to you before kissing you slowly and tenderly.

‘Me too. Both. But finally, you are here.’ A soft smile was playing on your lips when Tom pushed a strand of hair out of your sight.

He pulled back and looked down to his slowly softening cock still filling you, keeping his come from dripping down on the floor. ‘It’s gonna be messy.’ He run his hands through his hair in frustration. ‘Haven’t really thought of it before.’ A nervous bite of his lips and a slight blush and you couldn’t stop staring.

‘Let’s just pull this back a little.’ With a bit of fidgeting you reached your panties and pulled it back, so his cock was the only thing keeping it from sliding back to its place. His eyes met yours when the realisation hit on him what were you planning. He gave you a small nod before carefully pulling out and stepping back so you have some space to push back your panties to cover your cum filled pussy. The both of you were in dead silence just staring at each other. Your face got impossibly red when you felt his cum dripping out of you but your panties were keeping it in place.

‘I’m not gonna survive this lunch.’ Tom whispered wide eyed, in disbelief, his mind getting filled with the filthiest ideas. ‘Fuck, darling, you really are going to wear those panties filled with my cum while eating together with my family?’ He asked with a husky voice, hands on your hips again, pressing you back against the wall.

You, being surprised by your sudden adventurous behaviour, remained speechless and just nodded with the most innocent and unsure expression on your face.

‘Let’s hurry up, because I am not sure if I won’t pull you up here again in an hour.’ Tom true to his words quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tucked himself back into his boxers before pulling his jeans back up. In the meantime, you also arranged yourself, walking to the huge mirror in his wardrobe to check your hair and face. When the both of you looked presentable Tom gave you one last kiss, still very needy compared to the fact you just had mind blowing sex a few minutes ago, but you couldn’t blame him.

It was expected to be a little awkward after walking into the kitchen with Tom to help Sam and his mom to make the final touches on the meal, but nothing has happened. All of you took you seats at the table and started the meal with mainly Tom talking about the press tour.

When the first course was done you helped him and Sam taking the plates back to the kitchen, not really paying attention to their whisper yelling until one certain sentence.

‘Please, Tom just ask us to move the lunch and make dinner instead next time. I had to send everyone into the living room with some stupid excuse, so they won’t hear you.’ Sam whispered with wild gestures and a meaningful look. ‘I’ll never ever enter into your old room.’ Ha made a disgusted face and left the kitchen with a theatral grimace.

Tom looked at you and you were just hoping that you weren’t as red as he was. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this little thing, please let me know! It keeps my spirits up and keeps me write more.


End file.
